From Sorrow to Love:Shattered
by rayray00704
Summary: All Ellie wanted was to have a normal life, she didn't sign up for this apocalypse. Now, here she is, fighting her way through Georgia to find her Nana. Along the way she meets an unruly group of survivors, and one catches her eye- Daryl, the enigmatic hunter who could care less about anything.
1. Chapter 1

From Sorrow to Love:Shattered

By rayray00704

A big thanks to Reeduslover3 for being my beta

A Daryl Dixon/ OC love story. Thank you all for reading, please review:) and add me to favorites.

I remembered my home. How I could walk through the house at night and not stub my toes. I remember every creak in the house, but one thing I couldn't remember was which of the light switches went where. I remembered my work, and how you had to lift up on the old microwave door to open it. Or how the fridge door would never fully close unless you pushed hard enough. I remember everything and I regret not remembering enough. Before the whole zombie/walker thing, I was a normal girl. One who loved movies, and hated homework. Yet, here now, I would trade anything to be back in school, to be in a normal place. Yet here I am, in this hell hole of what use to be a world. Yep, this is the life. I had always thought not having to pay for stuff in a world like this would be alright by me, but holy hell was I wrong.

It first came to us in Ohio during the school day. A senior came stumbling in the school feeling ill, it was only a few moments later when he bit a lonely girl who didn't know what he became. I ran like hell to my car, and noticed a couple teachers and students doing the same. I went home first to pack my clothes and other necessities I felt I would need. I also packed my Dads guns. Afterwards, I drove to the hospital to pick up my Momma and sister who were nurses on second shift. When I entered and saw them and their coworkers running around in a panic, I knew whatever this was, it was serious. They told me to leave, that they were okay and that they wanted to help the people who were sick. Momma had told me to go to Georgia, where my nana lived. She had an old farmhouse out in the fields. It was the most horrible thing I ever had to do, to say goodbye to the two most important people in my bawled, I bawled, and then I left.  
And that's when I started my drive from Ohio to Georgia. I never traveled as far as I am going now. Near the state line is when I broke down again and cried. Never being an emotional person it broke something inside of me, and I felt alone and heartbroken. I have to admit, I kept to myself most of the time, besides to my family and close friends. I never trusted anyone, most people weren't trustworthy. Instead I spent my time alone, in my room listening to music and daydreaming of the boyfriend I would never have. Or just plain day dreaming about anything and everything. Instead of a best friend at school, mine were my Momma and sister. It killed me to leave them behind, but in this hell hole, I would have to survive. Even if it was without them.

I suffered from depression after my Daddy passed away at the age of forty-one. I was a total Daddy's girl, I was always out fishing, shooting or sitting by the fire in our backyard with him. When he died, I felt like the world was ending. No pun attended, but I went through a terrible part in my life. The emotional and physical scars make me think how lucky I am to be alive, and I wanted it to stay that way. I regret taking my life for granted. I was a spoiled daughter, and I never thanked my parents enough for the wonderful life they have given to me.

Going back to a child, I wasn't spoiled then. I grew up with my Momma having cancer, I was six when it happened. That's why I got so close to my family. I grew up that way. She gave up a big part of her life for the benefit of our family and I never thanked her enough for that. She would've died if she didn't go through chemo. When I was 12, my Dad had his first heart attack and that made our family fall apart. Not in the way where we never talked or anything like that. It was more emotional. Why did bad stuff always happen to our family? That kind of way. And when I was 13, he had another heart attack in June and a mini stroke in August. That point, our family learned to accept what was happening, my Momma said it was God. My Daddy didn't really believe in God, well, I thought he didn't. In August when I was 14, a week after his birthday, Momma found him on the couch, already in the final state. I woke up to my Momma crying and that's when I fell into a shell. It took me till I was sixteen to get out of it.

I'm rambling, and now I'm lost. I always let my mind wander when I drive. Just like at home, I always knew where to go, I just never bothered to remember street names. I was currently out of gas. Why I did never pay attention to this kind of stuff? My GMC Envoy clanked a few times before stopping. Hitting the steering wheel in anger, I took the keys out and got out of the car. Grabbing my bags, and my Daddy's gun bag, I looked around to fields and roads. Just great. Deciding to walk, I made my way into the woods. Having my gun by my side, I kept walking. Hearing a groan, I started to walk faster until I found my way into a clearing. There I saw people. They looked at me, and I looked at them and I felt relief for the first time in ages.


	2. Chapter 2

They raised their weapons at me and I slowly put my gun down next to my bags. Nodding gently, I raised my hands and cleared my throat.  
"I'm not bit, or scratched. I ran out of gas, and I'm alone." The older man nodded and stepped forward.  
"I'm Dale, welcome to the group. I'll show you around."  
"Wait, Dale. How do you know we can trust her? She could be with someone who is waiting for a signal or something like that." A man with dark, curly hair asked. The others were silent as Dale and Shane stared each other down.  
"Shane, if I trust her, you should too." Dale stated and held a hand out for me. "Come along." I slowly made my way to the older man as Shane grumbled to himself, annoyed.

WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD

My house was located outside a big city. Next to it was my home city, the place where I was born and raised. We lived in a little quiet brick house, and next to us were my neighbors, my family.  
People always asked me if it was weird that family members lived on the same street as our family. I always said no, but I always had look out when my parents were away. I never really had the rebel streak, besides when I went out with some friends. All we did was drift in the snow when it was winter, or sneak out of the house and fork people's lawns. After that, I kinda grew up fast. It got old to try and be a rebel.

I missed home. After a couple days with the group, I started to think about my home. I thought about my family, friends, and my bed that I had left behind. Sleeping in the RV with others, I stayed awake at night while others slept. This is when I thought most. And here I am now, on top of the RV, with my blanket and pillow to keep me in comfort. I starred up at the stars, and wondered if there was an actual heaven. I didn't think so. If God made my life hard before with my Momma's cancer and Daddy's heart attacks and now this, I didn't think God would do this. He was supposed to be nice and kind to everyone equally, but I felt like my world was hard. Not to mention confusing as well. It was shattering in front of me and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

"It's gonna rain. Ya might wanna git yourself inside." I heard someone say. I looked over to see Daryl Dixon. I met him yesterday when he came back with his brother, Merle, from hunting.  
He wasn't like the others. He was more into the outdoors and kept most to himself. He was hot too. The weird thing was that he wasn't like the other guys I dated. I dated city boys, all of which wanted one thing. That's why I only dated three guys in high school. Considering I was at the end of my high school career.

"Okay, thank you." I said, sitting up and grabbing my stuff, throwing them off the side of the RV.  
"Goodnight." I told him, making my way down the ladder. He didn't respond, and I didn't expect him to.  
It sure enough started to pour right after I got inside the RV.

The next day or so, I started to study that redneck. He kept to himself, just like I did. Of course, I did my share around the place, but I didn't say much to the others. When early morning came, I grabbed my shoes and headed into the woods. I had my hunting rifle and it was my goal for the day to bring back dinner. I climbed high in one tree and sat and waited. A couple hours later, and deep into my thinking, I saw it. It was a deer. Looking at it, I raised my rifle, and took the first and only shot. It went down fast, and I heard cussing.  
Climbing down from the tree, I heard Daryl muttering over the loss of his game.  
"Sorry." I muttered, and he looked over.  
"That was yers?" He asked.  
"Yep." I replied and he took another look before walking off deeper into the woods. He was muttering about how I scared away the good stuff anyway.  
I looked down and started to pull the deer in the direction of camp. When I came through the trees, everybody stopped at looked.  
"I got dinner." I muttered before stopping next to the fire. Hoots and hollers went around and I smiled gently and started to walk down near the lake. I was a bloody mess, and I wanted to clean up before dinner, and before it got dark.  
After I "bathed", I made my way back in time for the meat to be served with corn. Laughter went around for the first time in ages, even if it was just giggles. Seeing the kids laughing, made me feel better somehow. I don't know how the kids can survive living in this world where all there is dead walking around.

Daryl came back and went to his tent without eating. Was he mad? I don't know. From what I saw, he had a temper like me. When I got mad, everybody knew it. The glares I gave were enough to make people step back. I wasn't a violent person at all; I just hated conflicts with family and friends. Then there was also the fact that when I got mad, I cried. I could count how many people have seen me cry on one hand. Mama told me I was a quiet and happy baby.  
I excused myself and went into the RV, sitting down on Dale's bed; I put my head down and started to think. Not that many people liked me before the world ended, and of course, some people don't like me now. I knew that in life some people would like you and some people wouldn't. I just thought that since the world ended that the survivors need to stick together.

When everybody went to bed I was still awake. I sat there, and finally decided to go down to the lake, just to clear my thoughts. I always think too much outside the box.

Walking down with my gun and flashlight, I finally made it. Getting undressed, I stepped into the warm, lake water. Running my hands over the top of the water, I took a couple steps further until the water was under my collarbone. Smiling softly, I felt peace. This reminded me of our boaters club. When all the adults went to sleep, the kids would play in the water. We always had the shushed giggles and the wide smiles.  
I turned around suddenly, when I felt the water move. I turned around and saw somebody a meter or two away.  
"Holy shit." I screamed, and the person turned and took steps back.  
"What yer doin out here!?" The person yelled.  
"Daryl?" I said, covering my chest.  
"Yeah." He replied.  
"What the hell?" I muttered, and went a little deeper in the water.  
"I just came to take a bath. Jesus." He muttered and I had the chance to look over him. He had an amazing body. Thank the moon for the glare.  
"Girl." I heard him mutter before I looked up.  
"I'm not a girl." I glared at him, shivering slightly.  
"Fine, man. Whatever." He muttered before I looked at him once more, and he started to walk towards the shore. When I looked over at him again, I saw him getting dressed in a hurry.  
"Yer comin out?" He looked over and squinted.  
"I will when you turn around." I replied and he huffed but turned anyways.  
"I didn't think you'd be the one to be shy." He replied gruffly.  
"Well, you don't know me than." I replied. I shuffled out of the water and got dressed in a hurry. When I turned around, he was still facing the other way.  
"Are you mad?" I questioned, crossing my arms.  
"Why?" He muttered, turning around.  
"You didn't eat dinner when I brought the deer back." I said, feeling stupid.  
"No." He looked over and starred at me. I nodded and started to walk back, flashlight and gun in hand. I made it halfway up before he was next to me, and we walked together. When I got the RV, I nodded at him before opening the door gently and walked inside. Closing it behind me, I turned and saw Dale starring me at.  
"Hi." I whispered.  
"Where were you?" He asked, standing up.  
"I went down to the lake." I told him, putting my gun by my bag.  
"Ellie, this is a world where you can't go out on your own. It's not safe." He said, looking at me.  
"I'm sorry. I understand." I replied, and he nodded and then went back to his sleeping area. It felt like the time when I snuck out of the house with my cousin. We were both wearing black, and wanting to cause trouble. Of course, I had a I love beer shirt on and black boxers that said stud on them. We were barefoot and we messed with the old lady across the street. We rearranged her yard decorations and forked the other neighbor's yards. We only got caught cause she was drunk enough to call my mother. She came home early from being out with her boyfriend. But, I wouldn't change that for anything. It was fun, and it was summer. I fell asleep thinking of that.

I hated camping before the world went to shit. I would stay inside the cabin and listen to my iPod, locked in my room that my sister and I would share. That's between the two. I didn't like the bugs, or the snakes. I enjoyed the lake though, swimming and fishing were my thing. But sleeping in an old, smelly cabin wasn't my thing. I didn't mind the outdoors now, but there were things that we needed. Some of those things being toilet paper, and food. That's why Glenn and some others were going to get supplies. Merle, shockingly, was going as well.  
"I ain't gonna cause no trouble." He said, standing tall. Daryl, who was behind him, rolled his eyes, and I smiled.  
"What chu looking at sugartits?" He said, grinning. I shook my head and walked away while the others argued over Merle going. I sat down next to Carl and Sophia, who were doing homework with their mothers.  
"Hey, Ellie." I smiled at him and sat down next to Carol.  
"I really hate it when the guys argue over trips like these. I wouldn't mind going, but Dale is being over protective. I'm not his daughter." I stated, and looked away.  
"He never had one before, and he cares about you." Lori said, patting my arm awkwardly.  
"Well, still." I muttered.  
"You never told us how old you are." Carol said, changing the subject.  
"I'm 18. I was a senior in high school." I told her, and she smiled gently.  
"Maybe you should be doing homework too." Lori laughed lightly.  
"No thanks, I passed all my classes. I was going to graduate early anyway." I replied, standing up and making my way into the RV. Amy was in there, but she shuffled to the table and sat down. I looked over at her and smiled before I went to take a nap on the bed.

When I woke up, it was still day time out. The guys left early in the morning along with Andrea. It was quiet now that Merle was gone and everyone figured that he would cause trouble sometimes. But it was really quiet. I looked out the window and saw that Lori and Carol were making lunch, with Ed watching their every move. Shane was over with Carl and Sophia, teaching them something. Lying back down, I started to fall asleep.  
I was in my home. I stood by my couch and looked out the window, seeing a black and green sky, with thunder clapping in the background. I called out to my mom or my sister but nobody would answer me. Opening the door, I went outside and walked over to my Aunt and Uncles house, yet nobody was there. Walking back, it started to rain, and I ran the rest of the way home, but for some reason I stood outside for a bit longer. Turning around I saw my Mom, as a walker. Half her face was falling off and a bite mark was on her shoulder.  
"Mom?" I quietly said, before she lunged at me, and bit me in my neck. She was tearing my neck apart when I was awaken by Dale. I was shaking and sweating.  
"You okay Ellie? You were screaming." He said, rubbing my arm.  
"Fine." I said quietly, before I sat up. He looked at me with pity until I rolled my eyes and got out of bed.  
"I'll be back in a bit." I muttered before walking out of the RV.

Ignoring everybody that looked my way, I walked into the woods, with my arms crossed over my chest. When would the world start to feel normal again? It would probably never feel normal again. I sat down on a stump and held myself while tears slid down my face. Why did it have to be this way? Why did everything I knew and loved leave? Would I ever live my life like I wanted to?  
"Why yer cryin'?" A voice said and Daryl sat down beside me.  
"I had a nightmare." I replied, wiping my face, taking the teardrops away with my sleeve. He didn't say anything, but I continued to speak. "I had everything planned out... college, where I wanted to travel, everything. And it got ripped from my hands." I muttered, picking at the stump's old wood. "What were you doing when this all happened?" I asked lightly.  
"I worked here and there, mostly in construction." He replied, looking over at me. I nodded and he stood, shaking his head and then motioned me to follow him. We went deeper in the woods to a clearing, where the sun shinned brightly. He leaned up against a tree, watching me as I looked around the area.  
"This is great." I told him, as he watched me. I smiled over at him, and he smirked at me. "Thanks." I quietly said.  
"We should get back." He told me, as I followed him through the woods, taking the memory with me. Have you ever looked at something so beautiful and it was forever stuck in your memory? That was one of those times. I've been to many places in my time here on Earth. The ocean was so beautiful with its colors and sounds. I've also seen the biggest sand dunes in upper Michigan. We climbed them, and at the top, we saw everything; the lakes that were a mile or so out, and the sky and the birds floating through in peace. I smiled as we made it back to camp, feeling better.  
I sat down beside Carl and Sophia, and colored with them while Daryl went back out to the woods to look for kids and I laughed over the pictures we drew of the group, while

while everyone else did their thing. I never had younger siblings. I was the baby of the family, and Momma and Daddy were going to adopt a baby boy before he died. The plans changed after that. I loved being the youngest though, but my sister and I grew up as best friends. I wouldn't change that. I looked at Sophia and Carl, and felt protective of them. Not in brother or sister type of way but as their God Mom or something of the sort. I looked around the camp and realized that I was getting attached to these people when I needed to find my Nana. But I haven't thought of Nana in a little while, instead, I've been thinking about the group and a certain Dixon boy. He was invading my thoughts now.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys, short chapter:( been really busy lately. But next one will be longer. Thank you to my beta , for any corrections made. Enjoy!

My Momma woke me up, she was crying by the side of my mint green comforter. I looked at her and asked her what was wrong.  
"Your Dad's dead." She cried out to me, sobbing into my shoulder. I looked at her and chuckled slightly, not believing her at all.  
"Nice joke Ma, I'll get up for school." I told her as she looked up at me and cried some more. "Is this a fucking joke?" I said quietly, only for her to shake her head at me and start to cry again. I froze, and looked at her. This has got to be a joke. I looked up and saw my close family there. My sister crying into my aunts shoulder, while my uncle looked at me with a sad face. I just looked at them, until they slowly made their way down the hall. "Mom?" I asked quietly.  
"I have to call the funeral home." She muttered before standing, shaking, and made her way out the door. After I heard her feet hit the kitchen floor, I sat up in shock. My Daddy was dead.  
My Dad was dead. I didn't cry, but felt my heart down by my stomach. It felt heavy, and I felt my throat choke up. It felt like it was squeezing me, I felt like I didn't have air.  
I stood, and slowly moved into the hallway, where I leaned up against it and ran my hand though my long blonde hair. Walking slowly, I made it to the kitchen where I saw my sister sitting at the table with a glass of untouched orange juice sitting by her.

"I want to see him." I said to her, while she looked up at me.

"You can't. Elle, he's not how he normally looked." She whispered to me.

I looked at her with a small glare and opened the door that lead to the body of what was my father. There was a sheet over him, and my family took a step back when I stepped forward to see him. I felt everybody's eyes on me when I slowly lifted the white sheet to revel my Daddy. His face was pale, and his eyes were closed. I didn't want to touch him, but I felt his hand, and I pulled away gently, having a lone tear slide down my face.  
"Ellie, the Funeral home is here to take your dad." My aunt Karen told me. I nodded and went inside when they raised his body into the stretcher. When I heard the car start, I ran outside when the funeral service started to pull away.  
"No." I muttered before I screamed it, and ran forward, trying to catch up to the car. My uncle grabbed me and pulled me to him while I started to sob. No. No. No. I didn't want to remember.

I awoke with a start. My book that I borrowed from Dale had slipped out of my clutched fingers as I ran my hand through my hair. I was covered with sweat so I nodded to Shane that I was going down to the lake. Patting his hand on his gun, silently telling me to bring mine. Smiling, I patted my side, and started the walk.

When I made it down there, I took off all but my black lace bra, and my forest green undies, and trekked into the water. Sighing lightly, I pulled my self into the water, and brought my whole body under. Swimming slowly, I let out the air that I was holding. Staying under as long as possible I pulled myself up before I had to breath. Looking up at the sky, I saw that there was a trail for people to high jump into the water. Smiling wide, I ran out and jogged up the trail.

Seeing the water from up high, I smiled and looked around. Stepping up, I saw that it was about a forty foot drop. Taking a couple foot steps back, I started to run, until I heard a growl behind me. Turning around I saw a walker. He was a big one with half his stomach hanging out. As he came closer to me, I realized that I left my gun down by the sand. Backing up he started to walk forward, with his arms outstretched. Stepping backwards, he was close to reaching me, and that's when I slipped on some rocks and I went tipping backwards. Before the free fall, I saw an arrow hit the walker. Screaming, I felt the water hit me, and than a unbearable pain on my head before I blacked out.

I was in a field surrounded by the group while I saw a little boy. He was running at me and I slowly lowered myself down until I was eye level with him. When he hit my arms I raised him up on my hip and smiled down at him. He had the brightest blue eyes, they held innocence. I looked over and saw Daryl. He was walking forward until he took the boy out of my arms, leaned down and kissed me slightly.

Pressure was on my chest, and my head hurt. Water was suddenly rushed out of my mouth and I started to cough and choke. Turning myself over I coughed more, and spit up water. Feeling my back being patted I looked to my side and noticed it was Daryl, wet with soaking clothes. My hair clung to my face as I leaned on my knees, holding my aching belly while rubbing my chest.

"What happened?" I breathed out.

"Yer hit yer head on a ole sunken metal boat. Passed out." I looked up at him and he looked concern.  
"Thank you." I muttered rubbing my chest. Standing, I was shaking lightly, until his hands scooped me up into his arms."I can walk." I said, even though I put my head on his chest.

"Shut up." He said in a playful tone, it went amazing with his country accent.

"I just wanted to have some fun." I said to him, while he looked down at me and smirked.

"Yer fun is stupid." He chuckled as he carried me up the trail. When we were halfway up the trail he moved into the woods and I looked at him.

"I'm sick of Dale babying you. So I'll do it." I smiled gently at that.

He lead us into the clearing and I noticed that he had moved some of his stuff in there. Including a pile of blankets that looked warm and inviting. He set me down gently on them and then took off his jacket to lay under my head. He sat beside me as I curled up, and started to wrap the small cut on my head. I flinched but let him continue until I slowly fell asleep.

I was in English class, it felt like it did before the world turned ugly. We were doing presentations and I was up for mine. When I started there was a knock at the door, and our vice principle let himself in. He called my name and I raised my hand until a figure walked up behind him. It was Daryl in a army uniform. I raised a hand to cover my mouth until he stepped forward to pull me into a hug. I was crying and digging my nails in his back, to keep him from leaving me again...

I awoke to a body pulled close to mine. I was laying pretty much on top of Daryl, and when I raised my head, I noticed he was awake and starring intently at me. I blushed, but yet he didn't seem to mind.

Instead he reached with his hand, and pulled back some blonde hair from my face. His eyes were such an ice blue, hidden by a hard past. I looked at his lips before we both leaned in and our lips met. I never believed in love at first sight, or anything like that. Instead, I felt that when I was in love, I would know. And I felt it now. Yet, I barely knew Daryl.

His tongue swept against my lips, asking them to be opened. In response I opened and our tongues danced together. It felt like fire and rain meeting. Such opposites flowing together, and yet it seemed like it was meant for each other. He suddenly flipped so that I was on the bottom. One hand holding the under side of my neck, and the other in my dirty blonde hair, our kiss got more intense. One of my hands was above my head, and the other was on his bicep, my nails digging in. I let out a soft whimper, and he pulled away quickly.

"I'm sorr-" Daryl cut me off and we both were listening.

"Their back." Daryl said, pulling away from me. I laid there in a daze until he snapped his fingers in my face.

"Sorry." I muttered, standing up and helping him put his belongings away.

"Stop saying yer sorry. Don't be." I smiled up at him, and he handed me my gun.

"Ye forgot it." I took it back and put it in the waistband of my jeans. We walked back slowly, and made it to the tree line. "Merle get yer ugly ** out here." Daryl yelled and I noticed a man who I've met one hour ago, but I didn't really pay attention until Daryl suddenly lashed out against the man who is Lori's husband.  
Now that I realized it, Merle wasn't here. And Daryl knew why. I looked next to me to see T-Dog looking upset. I walked over until he looked at me.  
"I wasn't paying attention. What happened?" I asked.  
"Merle was trouble, so I locked him on a roof. The key fell down the drain and we had to leave him." He responded back and my glare softened as I patted his arm.  
"We'll go back, right?" I said to him he looked at me.  
"I think that Rick guy wants to go back. Do the right thing. I want to as well." I curtly nodded and walked away to where Daryl stumbled off to. At his tent, I could hear him muttering about how to group was not cut out for him. I slowly opened the tent and he glared at me. I ignored it and stepped in, closing it behind me.  
"I'm sorry about Merle." I said softly as he wiped at his nose with his shirt.  
"Not yer fault." He shortly grumbled.  
"I think I'm going with the group. To help bring him back." I told him and he lifted his eyes at me.  
"Ya aint goin'. I am." My shoulders slumped, but I didn't press the issue.  
I closed the distance and pulled him into a hug, and he clung to me, but he wasn't crying or saying a word.

I never would have figured how much pain Daryl went though. He mostly kept to himself, but here we were, him clinging to me and me rubbing his back gently. He didn't talk much and neither did I. We both didn't really talk to the group, instead we did our own thing. Yet now I was slowly getting attached to Daryl, even though love wasn't on my mind.


End file.
